Enchanted days: TV Trouble
by Cyrus559
Summary: Will is bored and want to have some new TV programs to watch. A good thing she has some extraordinary talents when it comes to technical gadgets, but will she get what she is asking for? A funny one shot for everyone to enjoy.


**Hello folks! Here I am again, this time with a short story and I hope you will enjoy it. Unlike my long story "The Asylum" this is without references to either the cartoon or the comic universe. Have a good reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

 **TV Trouble**

Will was watching Bill. For Bill this was something he enjoyed greatly. There were several reasons for this. For one, who wouldn't like to have a beautiful girl looking at them? For the second he knew he had fierce competition for her attention, but today he was the winner. However, the third and most important reason, Bill was her TV. Technically, he was her mother's TV, but it was Will who had brought him to life so he thought of himself as Will's.

"Honestly Bill," Will said disappointed, "Is there really nothing better on the program today?"

" _You don't find the cooking show tasteful?_ " Bill answered back.

"Nope, I think it is rather distasteful. I don't even like the food they are cooking, what's on the other channels?"

Her TV sighted and started running through the different programs, letting Will see what he could offer.

Will laid back in the rather comfortable armchair and watched disappointed how her good friend failed to entertain her. Three documentary channels witch only viewed old programs in third reprise. Four news channels that somehow managed to cover the same political debate. Twelve sport channels! Football, golf, football, basketball, cricket, football, car race etc… Two cooking shows and she knew the cartoons by heart already.

The witch closed her eyes in defeat. There had been way too long since Kandrakar last had given them a mission and the red haired guardian was bored out of her mind.

"Is it really nothing else, don't you have more channels? Is it only junk they are making these days?" Will asked Bill who had gone silent when there obviously wasn't anything that pleased her.

" _Sorry miss, but this are all the channels I am subscripted to. If I had satellite connection perhaps, but then you would have to convince your mother first._ "

"Yeah," Will said dryly, "Only the oracle knows how many times I have tried _that!_ Maybe I would be better off making one myself." Will's eyes flew open, "That's it!"

" _What do you mean_?" Bill said, quite skeptical, feeling like he knew what was coming next.

"I will make a satellite disc myself and connect you to it!" Will said enthusiastically. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

Her faithful TV let out a sigh, " _I have seen documentaries on how they work, it is very complicated, are you sure of this?_ "

"Oh yes I am!" she said as she jumped out of the chair. "And remember, I am quite talented with technical stuff."

* * *

Will found herself sitting on the kitchen floor. A book about satellite technology laid open in front of her, telling about the fundamental principles behind a satellite disc. All around her were cables, aluminum foils, cardboard, scissors, metal wires, an old computer, tape and countless other things that could be used.

" _Gosh_ ," Will thought for herself and looked at what she had accomplished so far, " _This really is hard_." She had somehow managed to create a parabolic disc out of a garbage lid and meters of aluminum foil, the antenna focus that gathered the signals was a real one she had found in a garbage bin on her way home last night. " _Now, if I can mend the existing cable from this with a longer one and connect it to the hard disk…Some more tape will do the trick._ " After tampering for a while with different solutions, she had managed to connect the satellite disc with to the old computer brain, it had no screen or key board, instead she had connected a calculator to it in order to make programing possible. If a computer scientist had seen this, he might have thought Will to be a genius to be able to do that, but Will had just asked them how they needed to be connected in order to work and that was it.

Three hours later, Will was ready to sneak up to the roof with her 'Frankenstonian' creation. Carefully avoiding prying eyes, she slipped through the door and up the stairs. On the roof, she found the other antennas and satellite discs, who laughed at what Will had brought with her. Will however ignored them and rigged her own disc beside them.

" _Which cable is ours?"_ she thought while she lifted up a random one from the roof. " _How do I find the one Bill is connected to?_ "

" _Bzzzzz. This cable belongs to number 3b! My name is Hillary."_

Will jumped but didn't loose the cable. Obviously, the TV's could hear her through the cables she was holding. "Sorry," she said. "I am looking for Bill in number 5a."

" _No problem. You should try the cable connected to the old antenna over there,"_ Hillary answered back.

"Okay, thank you," Will said and found the cable Hillary had pointed out to her.. Seeing how old the antenna was, it didn't come as a surprise when Bill answered her when she touched it.

"Hey Bill," she called, "do you hear me?"

" _Loud and clear_ ," he answered back, " _are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"Come on, I am connecting you right now." And with that, she pressed her own cable together with the old one and infused them with a little bit of magic to make them hang together. "Do you have connection?"

" _Yes,_ " Bill called her back.

"Yay!" Will shouted and ran back downstairs to see what was new on the TV.

But when she tried to turn on some of the new channels she was hoping for, the young witch became severely disappointed. "Why can't I find any more channels?"

" _Sorry Will, but you have to program them into me first and then choose which channels the different programs shall be seen on_."

"What! More work!" the teenager exclaimed.

" _Afraid so, perhaps you will begin with the remote control._ "

Will rebuilt a calculator into a remote control and connected it to a mini-computer her mother had got on her job some years ago but never used. Then she went up to the roof again, made some computing on the calculator-computer there and synchronized it with her new remote. Thereafter she went down again to set the options right on Bill.

"Now," Will said and eyed her TV, "now everything should be in order, right Bill?"

Bill sighed, " _let's see… You can try to use the remote to search for some new channels, just push the bottom and I will do the rest, but I seriously doubt it_."

Will did so, sat down in her armchair with a bag of chips and waited. The screen was black a few seconds before she heard him say, " _Yes, I think I actually got some_."

"Thank heaven." Will said joyfully but didn't got to say more before she heard Bill giggle:

" _Oh yes, I think you was heard this time…_ "

Appearing on the screen, the image showed a religious mass inside an impressive church, which had to be the St. Peters basilica. And the mass was in Latin of course.

"Try again," Will groaned.

The next to appear was a political debate in Russian, which reminded her that her French was still bad enough, after that Bill was only able to find one more channel. That channel was airing what appeared to be the world cup in solitaire!

"Honestly, can't you do better than this?" Will complained to Bill.

" _Don't look at me," he said. "It is your satellite disc and you made it. Not my fault it isn't strong enough to find more channels."_

"Uggh, what do I have to do for that?"

" _Build it larger I Guess,_ " was Bill's answer.

The next day, Will went shopping for some more electronics and aluminum foil. She sacrificed a huge umbrella for a new disc, remodeled two old computers she had "borrowed" from the city dump and connected them to each other, synchronized them with her remote control and fine tuned the umbrella/satellite disc in the right direction and went down to start a new channel search.

The irony was not lost to Bill when the only new channel he could find was a weather channel, which on top of everything promised rain for the entire next four days.

"Aaargh," Will shouted frustrated, "Why?"

" _The umbrella was good enough_ ," Bill said pedantic, " _but there are simply not enough power in the old computers to process everything that comes through._ "

Will fumed as she went to the closest electronic store to buy some new processors for the old computers on the roof.

Back again, she went straight to the roof to install them, only to be interrupted by heavy rain. Great, now she needed shelter for the computers too. She found an old card box she could hide them inside, then she wrapped everything inside plastic to keep it from getting soaked by the rain. When she was finished, Will was completely soaked herself.

Dripping wet, she marched into the living room and ordered Bill to make a new search. Her temper reached previously unknown highs when all she got was a channel dedicated to TV-shopping.

" _Sorry Will, still not enough power._ " Bill sang.

"NOT ENOUGH POWER!" Will screamed, "THOSE PROCESSORS COSTED ME ONE MONTH OF SAVINGS!"

" _Please Will, don't scream, your neighbors will come and complain,_ " James (the refrigerator) said from the kitchen.

"I shall give you power!" Will shouted as she stormed out, ignoring James' pleas.

Upon the roof, the wind had teamed up with the rain, making Will both wet and cold as she stomped towards her home-made satellite connection. This however didn't bother the angry witch. Will transformed herself to her enchanted guardian form with wings and immense magical powers, then she unwrapped her gadgets ready for a last shot.

"If this don't work, nothing will," Will seethed through her teeth as she unleashed an enormous amount of electrical and magical power into the poor electronic.

* * *

Three days later, Taranee had heard about her friends attempt to add some new channels to her TV and found herself knocking on the Vandom's door, curious to see if it worked. Surprisingly she was greeted by Will opening the door while holding a book, which held the title: Philosophy. An Introduction.

"Hi Will, how are you?" Taranee said.

"Fine," Will responded, "Mom are out with Dean doing whatever grownups do and I am reading this book here. It is not as boring as the title might imply."

"Why, I thought you had a range of new channels to roam through?"

"Oh, that" Will said, "come in and have a look yourself."

Inside the living room, the red haired teenager slumped down on the sofa and dug up her impressive remote control.

"Wow," the fire witch said when she caught eye of it. "You really made that thing all by yourself?"

"Yes, I made a satellite disc and connected it to some computers in order to transmit the signals to old Bill here," she said and waved to her TV.

"But why don't you watch TV now? I heard some people saying that your house was hit by a powerful lightning a couple of days ago, did it destroy your work?"

"No," said Will bored, "first I didn't get so many new channels and Bill told me he needed more power to process the signals. So I gave him a burst."

"Ohh," Taranee said, now understanding what the lightning truly must have been.

"It worked, I finally got what I wanted," Will said as she turned on the TV with her remote. "I can now able to watch every channel in the universe on my TV."

Taranee stared in awe at what appeared on the screen. It was a green alien, reminding her of Shrek, who apparently was cooking something. It was a cooking show from outer space! Then Will switched to a new channel, this one was showing some futuristic looking cars that was racing against each other. Another channel again aired a sport show that looked disturbingly similar to football.

Then Will continued resigned. "But to my infinite disappointment, all the junk they are showing us here on earth, is also what they are showing in the rest of the universe!"

End.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think, I would really like to know your opinion.**


End file.
